Snowflake
by Pearl-Cape
Summary: Every snowflake is significant. Darien is about to learn that about his new secretary when she invites him to her house for Christmas. Finished. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. R


Sunlight streamed in on a new day for Serena Tsukino. She fluttered opened her lids and starred out of the window to beautiful blue skies…not.

Everything was not going her way, it was pouring out, and her outfit had water splashed all over it from the bus that rudely passed her. She was running to her new job as a secretary in a local building. An economics major had not done much for her so far except land her in an okay job, with an okay salary. Her black shoes moved furiously along the sidewalk as she made her way towards Miller and Sons Corporation. Funny, that it still kept the name even though all of the Millers were either dead or locked up in rehab for alcohol addiction.

She waited impatiently for the light to turn green as she kept her briefcase over her head to avoid her hair becoming frizzy. She totally disregarded the stoplight and ran over the walkway. A black car was speeding her way, and was inches from hitting her as it zoomed past, spraying yet more icky street water. She was tempted to give the guy the finger if she had time. The buildings loomed ahead like the giants they were. The corporate world was unexplored and somewhat scary to her. She turned another corner and arrived at her destination. The doors slid open as she entered the immaculate forum.

"Mam, can I help you? A client I suppose?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Actually, I am the new secretary for a…" she trailed off looking at the business card. "Mr. Darien Shields?"

"Ah," she said looking her up and down. She piqued her eyes up at the water stains.

"Yeah, its raining cats and dogs out there," she laughed. Great, first day of work and a corny saying makes an appearance!

"Right, take the elevator to the tenth floor. Take a left, and it is the only door," she instructed Serena as she nodded, heading up the elevator. As she was going up she checked her watch. Okay, she was only ten minutes late, better then the thirty she was for the first day of college. She tapped her heel to the odd elevator music. She could go for some nice loud rock, heck she would settle for country. The speaker filled the small cubicle with a ding, and the doors opened to reveal a man with dusty blonde hair entering the elevator. Serena looked at him with interest, nine out of ten! There were not many of those lying around. She looked at his hand, no ring!

"You taken it to the tenth too?" he asked. She nodded and held her briefcase at her side. "Why are you going all the way up there?"

"Work, for this Mr. Shields, I am his new secretary!" she said with all the enthusiasm she could muster. "Serena Tsukino," she held out her hand.

"Andrew Arcadia," he smiled. She watched as the small floor indicator went to the ninth floor. She frowned; her and Andrew were just getting started! "Our stop," he smiled revealing perfect white teeth. He let her out first and followed her to the left. He opened the door to a room with a desk, a small bookcase, and two chairs. There was another door at the other end that he headed for.

Serena presumed this was her office, pretty nice actually. Better then that last one when she was working for the real estate agency. She heard voices in the room where Andrew had disappeared. She walked up to the door prepared to open it, curiosity itching and clawing at her mind, but thought better on her first day of work.

"Listen, I was up all night with her. When I told her we were through, she blew up! I thought she would expect it but clearly not!" a deep masculine voice came, which was followed by Andrew's.

"Understandable. Listen, about these figures…oh, yeah, the new girl is here," he picked up suddenly. Serena backed away from the door and sat down in one of the chairs. The doorknob turned, and out walked Andrew followed by the most gorgeous man Serena had ever seen.

He was slightly taller then Andrew but had generally the same lean shape. A dark mop of hair that was gelled and blue eyes. He had on a black suit with a navy blue tie. Pretty plain, but at least it made him look good. "Hello Miss. Tsukino," Darien smiled. Serena had successfully found a ten out of ten.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Shields," she shook his outstretched hand.

"A little late, but I was late also," he starred at a clock on the wall. "No matter, you are here and well. There is your desk and computer with all the files and programs you will need. Make yourself comfortable. I will come back in thirty minutes or so with a job for you to do. If anyone calls, tell them I am not accepting calls and take a message," he went back into the other room. Andrew stayed behind.

"You'll have to excuse him, he is a little stressed out today. His office is right next door, and to connect a phone call to him will be the red button on the phone. Excuse me; I have to deal with Mr. Cranky," he laughed. Serena smiled and sat at her desk.

"Miss. Tsukino, a nice little sign with my name and the word secretary under it," she smiled. The phone rang and she jumped into the air. She clicked the button for line one. "Mr. Shield's office, can I help you?"

"Who's this?" a female's voice said over the phone. Serena was immediately defensive and said back in a less lively tune then her first line her name and position. "Oh," the voice replied back. "Can I talk to Darien?"  
"He's busy right now," she told the lady.

"Don't give me that bull shit. Go get Darien secretary," the lady ordered. Serena, mad at the caller, hung up the phone. She decided two seconds after she did this, not too smart. She got up and knocked on the door.

"What?" a sharp voice shot. Serena entered the office to see Darien's dark blue eyes shooting daggers her way. "I thought I told you…"

"But there was this really rude lady on the phone!" Serena interrupted. "She said she wanted to speak with you and I told her you were busy. After that she got snippy. So I hung up…I have a feeling she might call back mad," Serena explained as fast as possible. Darien had a smile that tugged at his face.

"You HUNG UP on her?" he said, amused.

"Yeah, I mean yes," Serena corrected herself. "She…she was so,"

"Let it be," he waved her off. "If she calls again, tell her that Darien says no is no and that the past cannot be fixed," he turned back to his papers. She turned to Andrew whose shoulders were moving from holding in a laugh. She backed out and picked up a magazine she had brought. He had not given her anything to do so why not? She looked on her computer, changed her desktop to a picture of sunflowers, and looked to see what was on the computer. Soon Andrew came out of the office and waved goodbye. He said that they should get together for lunch and discuss "politics". She so saw it as he was asking her out, and of course said yes. She was enjoying this satisfaction when a sharp voice came from the intercom. "Miss. Tsukino,"

"Yes," she said very professional like.

"My office please," he instructed. She got up and walked carefully to the door. He was typing away on his computer as she entered. "Please have a seat," he said, not leaving his eye from the screen. She obeyed and starred around. In his office, one wall was made with windows that starred out upon the city. She saw the buses and people bustling around in the rainy weather. "Today you came in late, I hope that will not happen again?"  
"No sir," she looked away form his intense gaze that was now rested on her. He got up and walked around.

"When I want the papers in an hour, I expect them to be done," he started. "When there are things to be done, places to go, or people to see and your presence is require you will come, understand?" She nodded her answer and he continued. "You will not 'hang up' on anyone. If I was feeling like myself today, you would have been fired," he told her plainly. He stood right by her, and Serena slowly breathed in his cologne. It was nice; too bad this guy was already shaping up to have a shitty personality. "These papers I want filed, and I want the Peterson Clients in my office tomorrow, see if that can happen," he instructed handing her a pile of papers. She struggled under the weight as she headed for the door. "And Serena, I expect you to join me for lunch to give you an interview myself, last time I just based it off of your resume," he sat back down.

"But," she tried to interject.

"Another thing, what I say goes," he picked up the phone. She sighed and slammed the door, not exactly in the category of good secretary, but whatever. She sat the papers down on the desk and picked up a paper. She scanned the building for Andrew's extension to tell him that lunch could happen some other day.

She was in the middle of the pile when the door opened to reveal a rather demanding boss. He had no emotion on his face as he locked the door. He walked right by her. His hand was on the doorknob when he turned back around. "Are you coming? Or would you rather sit here and starve?" She was about to say starve, but thought better. She grabbed her coat and went the same way. He opened the door for her, and watched her walk out. At least he was chivalrous.

She walked out of the elevator into the foyer and towards the door. "Not that way," he told her walking in another direction. She quickly followed him out into a parking garage where many expensive cars were parked. He went to a black one and clicked a button on a set of car keys. Serena noticed it as the car that almost ran her over this morning. She found another tack on the side of the "I Hate My Boss" board. If it weren't for the fantastic salary she was getting, she would have quit when she had first been called into his office. She climbed into the passenger side. He backed out of the parking space, and out into the streets. She watched the raindrops trail down the window. She sighed and looked at her fingernails. The car was turning and coming to a stop. She looked up to see the Lionell Café in front. The Lionell Café? Is this where they were eating?

Sure enough, he parked and got out. Serena marveled, chivalrous and class, but chauvinistic was another c adjective that described him. She got out and he locked the car. She tried to keep up with his long strides, but it was hopeless. He waltzed into the building, where elderly couples sat and talked. Here and there were there maybe a few families with younger members, but Serena saw that she and Darien were the youngest people there. "Reservations for Shields," he told the matre'de. The man bowed and led them up a flight of stairs to a small room with a single table.

"Why can't we eat down there with the other people?" Serena asked.

"This is the interview room," Darien sat at a table. Serena took a seat across from him and the matre'de pushed in her chair. He smiled flirtatiously at her, and she gave a pretty smile back. She wouldn't give him a second glance usually, but she was feeling a little deluded at the whole experience. She turned back to Darien whose cold eyes rested on her. "I didn't think that you wanted the 'other people' to hear about yourself, so I had this room reserved," he reverted back to his conservative state. He picked up a menu with fancy writing on it. Serena looked around at the room, there were plants and a wonderful picture of a lady that was on a balcony shouting down to a man on a horse. She looked closer and found the lady had long blonde hair that was blowing with the wind, while the knight had dark hair that peaked out from under his cap. She turned away from the piece of artwork to lift up her menu.

Immediately she was perplexed with what to order. Everything was in a different language practically! Some of these foods she didn't even know if they were eatable. She looked up at her 'lunch companion' who was still busy contemplating what to get. Should she ask him what the food selection was? Or just wait until the waiter got there and ask for a cheeseburger? "Are you done yet?" he asked, stirring her thoughts out of a pensive mood.

"Umm…actually…I was contemplating between the Es'car Geau and… the Flondeir a'la King," she butchered the names. "I think I will take, the first one," she smiled. Darien got a funny look over his face, but said nothing. The waiter got there and was off to get the food. He had brought water, which Serena took a big gulp from. She put her napkin in her lap and began to stare at the picture again. "Rupunzel, Rupunzel, let down your long hair!" Serena said in her head, looking at the lady. She smiled a little at the two, they looked sad yet happy at the same time. Serena squinted closer and found the lady shedding tears that were reflecting the moonlight into an array of lights. They were headed for her light silver gown, which glistened in the moonlight.

"Miss. Tsukino," Darien's voice made her jump. She turned back to her boss who had taken off his jacket and loosened his tie. Serena sat up a little straighter as she starred back at him. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six," she replied promptly. Was he going to fire her if she did not give an answer he liked? What was the purpose of this little luncheon? "I will be twenty-seven next June,"

"Are you married?"

"I thought a boss can not ask that question on an interview?" she asked back.

"I am asking the questions, and you already have the job," he took a sip of the water. "Answer the question,"

"No," she said kind of gloomily. She took a sip of water, what did he care anyway? And was it really any of his business?

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"What? Is that any of your business?" Serena snapped back. This question was in the non-comfort zone.

"I don't want to offend you or anything," he said with a shrug.

"A little late for that one," Serena mumbled. His eyebrows perked up, but she quickly covered with a no. "And I am not a lesbian either if that was your next question," she crossed her arms. A smirk crossed his face. He took another sip of his water.

"Where do you live?"

"In an apartment in the city,"

"Where did you come from?"

"From a small town. About five or so hours away from here," Serena looked away from the table. This was already boring. She moved her feet back and forth across the floor under the table. She was relieved to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. The waiter returned with the food. Clumps of slimy yellowish food were placed in front of her as a steaming chicken was placed in front of Darien. The waiter bowed and left again. She watched as Darien cut his food. She looked at her own unappetizing lunch. What had she ordered?

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch?" he asked. She nodded and picked up her own lump of mush. She looked at it with a befuddled gaze before putting it in her mouth.

It tasted like play dough. She closed her eyes quickly before opening them again and chewing like a camel. She swallowed it, but didn't know if it would stay down. She held a thumb up. "I didn't know you were such a fan of snails," he said.

Up came the snail, into her napkin of purple cloth. Her eyes were littered with water as she looked at Darien who was laughing. "It's not that funny!" she said to him.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten them," he laughed. His laugh filled the room. It was deep and joyous. He looked back at her, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I didn't know what half the stuff on the menu was!" she admitted.

"You could have asked, I would have told you. From a small town? If I didn't know better I would call you a country bumpkin," he put a bite of chicken in his mouth. Serena starred at the chicken with a sour taste in her mouth. Her mouth formed somewhat of a pout that it always did when she wanted something. "Would you like a piece?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply he put a piece on her plate anyway. She cut off a piece and quickly put it in her mouth to wash out the taste of snail.

"Thank you," she replied, remembering her manners. The waiter came back up as Serena finished the piece of chicken Darien had given her. He looked at the uneaten snails as he gave Darien the bill.

"Would you like me to get a box to wrap that in?"

"I don't think so," Darien said with a smile. Serena turned bright red as Darien gave the waiter a credit card. He got up and grabbed his coat and went towards the door. Serena got up too, and headed out. She stole one last glance at the picture before disappearing from the room. "Do you like that painting?"

"It's nice," she told him skipping down the hall and out of the restaurant and out to the street. It was only slightly drizzling now as she got into his car.

Weeks went past, soon December and Christmas Spirit was everywhere in the city. Serena would sit at her desk in anticipation of going home to see her mother and father. Darien did the same routine day in and day out. Meet clients, type, talk on the phone, type, and then go home. Serena had not eaten lunch with him since that first day. She usually ate with Andrew.

She found out that Andrew was married, and wore his wedding ring on a chain around his neck. He had grown a lot since when he was married when he was eighteen and the original ring no longer fit on his finger. Serena was interested in the story behind a marriage at eighteen years of age. "Well, I guess it was lust driven. But since then we have not wavered too much at least, Mina and I," he began. "She was fourteen,"

"Fourteen?" Serena nearly spit out her drink.

"Yeah, not exactly well planned. But what was I supposed to do? I had fallen head over heals for the little lady," he said in a Texan accent. Serena laughed and asked to see a picture of his wife. He handed her a picture frame from his desk.

The woman had long platinum blonde hair. She was petite, much like Serena. She was pushing a toddler on the swing. "You have a son?"

"Jacob," Andrew responded. "He's almost two," he munched on a bagel. "You can come visit him sometime. I think you and Mina would get along great," he tried to shoot his lunch in the garbage. "In fact, we are having a Christmas party Friday night, you're welcome to come. I invited Darien to come, but Mr. Grouch never comes," he rested back in his chair. "He does the same thing every Christmas. Sits at home in his lonely apartment, or once in a while attends the company Christmas party,"

"Why doesn't he go see his family?" Serena questioned.

"Doesn't have any, Darien's an orphan. I have invited him countless times to spend the holidays with Mina and I, but every time it's the same answer 'I wouldn't want to intrude'," Andrew mimicked him. Serena pondered over this newly found information. Darien Shields, business extraordinaire, alone and uncut! She giggled a little, but then caught herself. She shouldn't be getting pleasure form Darien's misfortune. The phone rang and Andrew picked up. "It's for you," he gave the phone to Serena.

"Serena?" Darien's harsh voice came over the connection.

"Yes Mr. Shields?"

"What are you doing? The Waslesky's could arrive any moment!" he yelled at her. She said she would be there in a minute and hung up. She winked at Andrew and hurried out.

Serena knocked on the door that was on the set of directions Andrew had given her. A woman opened the door. She had her hair up with an orange turtleneck on. Serena presumed this was Mina. "Hi, I am Serena Tsukino," she held out her hand. Mina thought for a moment, when realization dawned on her face and shook Serena's hand.

"Mina, nice to meet you Serena. Andrew has told me a lot about you," she said in a singsong voice. She welcomed her inside and took her coat. Serena had on jeans and a sweater. She held in her hand a small present for Jacob. "I brought a gift for Jacob," she handed over the gift. "Wanted to get on his good side,"

"Thank you! Why don't you give it to him yourself," she led her into the living room. "He is going to bed soon though," Mina told her. "Don't want him around to hear any choice words that he would repeat to my mother when we go there for Christmas," she laughed. Serena giggled along and knelt down to the small child who was playing with cars.

"Hi Jacob, I am Serena," she said. The boy turned around with large blue eyes, but he had his father's curly dusty blonde hair. She held out the gift, and he took it with his quick hands.

"Jacob! What do you say?" Mina took a tone with him. He opened the package to find sparkling cars like the ones he was playing with. He got up and gave Serena a hug.

"Thank you Sewena," he said promptly.

"Smart kid," Serena motioned to him as he opened the package to get to the new cars. "Look at the gift before thanking," Serena laughed.

"Gets it from his father," Mina responded.

"I don't think so," Andrew's voice came from the door. "Who looked to see what the ring looked like BEFORE saying yes?" Serena giggled as Mina shot a look at her husband. "Time for bed kiddo," Andrew picked up Jacob and swung him around. Child laughter filled the room as Jacob and Andrew soared for the stairs. The doorbell rang and Mina went to get it.

"Food is in the kitchen," she instructed Serena. Serena went into the kitchen and found a bottle of wine that she went straight for. She popped the cork and poured herself a glass. More people came in to join her. She looked around as couple after couple said hi and made small chat with her. She took a cracker and decided to go into the next room to find whom else there was to talk to.

She starred around; there was your Becky's and Brandon's, Daniel's and Lucy's, but no one SINGLE person. She felt really, awkward as Mina was talking with all of them. She couldn't relate to these people. No wonder Darien ever came. Soon Andrew came back down and walked over to her. "Sorry if there are nobody that is…not taken," he smiled. "Maybe we will get an unexpected guest tonight that you can talk to," he winked as he walked away towards Mina. Serena just drank the last of her wine and went back to get more.

Later in the night, people were all situated in the living room, playing charades. It was incredibly corny, but sometimes incredibly hysterical. She watched from a seat next to a Hector and Hannah as Andrew got up to perform a charade. He pretended he was typing and answering a phone. "Secretary," Serena said. He nodded and told her to go up.

Serena paused in thought. She seriously thought about pointing to her hand with no ring and doing "single", when the doorbell rang. Mina's eyebrows went up. "Who could that be? I thought everyone was here," she said getting up to answer the door. Serena could here a surprised hello from Mina. The visitor replied back and Mina offered to take his coat.

Through the archway came Darien Shields. Andrew got up to give his friend a hug. People began murmuring about the new visitor. Mostly the men, all the women were starring at the man who had just walked in. One woman was twirling her engagement ring, like in a sort of stupor. Soon they all quieted down and all looked at Serena. "Continue," Andrew told her. She felt all of a sudden very stupid, what could she do? She decided on something really quick and easy to make her get out of the spotlight. She turned to the side and made a round motion around her stomach.

"Pregnant!" a lady yelled. Serena nodded and went to sit back down, but found her seat had been taken when people had made room for Darien to sit. She shrugged and went into the kitchen for some more wine. She took a huge gulp and drained the glass.

"You better watch how much you drink," a deep male voice said. Serena turned to see Darien helping himself to a glass of wine. "You're not going to be able to get home,"

"I will be fine," she told him. "I am a big girl," He laughed at this comment and took a sip of the wine. He shook his head and took out a flask and sprinkled something of another liquid in it. "What's that?" Serena asked curiously.

"Whiskey," he told her.

"Give me some of that," she held out her glass. "I need something stronger," He laughed and put a little in her glass.

"What? Feel a little out of place? Why do you think I usually don't go to this party?"  
"Why did you some this year then?"  
"You would be here. And I think we are both single as far as I know," he commented. Out in the room they could here laughing. Serena felt a tug at her leg and looked down to see mini-Andrew tugging her leg. Darien looked at him also.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Serena picked him up.

"I had a nightmare," he told her. "I don't want to go out there with all those people," he pointed to the living room. "They pinch my cheeks," he said as he pinched his own cheeks. She laughed.

"How about I go out with you?"

"Can he come," Jacob pointed to Darien. "Then he could fight them if they come near me," Darien spit up his drink as he wiped his lips. His lips were in the regular smirk of amusement.

"Of course Darien will come," Serena turned to Darien with a look of sympathy. He sighed and followed her out with Jacob into the living room. Everyone stopped to see the two and the child as they went over to Mina, who took Jacob into her arms.

"What's wrong baby?" Mina asked.

"I had a nightmare," Jacob buried his head in his mother's shoulders. She hushed him and took him back upstairs.

"Darien, it's your turn to do a charade," a lady in red told him. The rest of the group cheered him on, no matter how many times he refused. Soon he gave up and Serena took her seat.

"Serena," he called her up to the stage with him. She quickly sped up there, like the little secretary she was at work. He took her hand and began dancing with her.

"Dance," a lady said without much effort. Then he turned and pretended to take a picture, then simulated the flash.

"Flashdance!" a lady said. He smiled at her and sat back down. After that the party dissipated into several groups. Serena was talking with Mina for a while, until she noticed Darien in the corner, the attention of at least five women, as they laughed like they were fifteen again. Serena scoffed at this, if they knew his personality they would be running.

"You know, he came because you were here," Mina nodded in his direction.

"He came because there was someone else single attending," Serena said back.

"No, because the single person happened to catch his attention," Mina wagged her eyebrows up and down. "Why don't you go save him from the fan club," Mina motioned her chin that way. Serena laughed at her comment as she went off. She stopped short to stand in back.

"Serena!" Darien almost cried out with a plea. "I have to talk to you about some news that I got today," Darien moved towards her. "Why don't we go outside for some fresh air," he nearly shoved her at the sliding glass doors. When they were outside he took a deep breath.

"Your welcome for saving you," she nodded at him. She walked to the edge of the deck. Darien followed her.

"What? I could have handled that," he waved at the living room. "I seriously have business to talk about. Tomorrow we head for a meeting, until December twenty-fourth," he told her.

"Christmas Eve? But, I have to go to my parents house, to spend Christmas with them," she told him.

"Don't worry, the meeting is only an hour away from your hometown," he breathed a cloud out into the night. Serena looked down at her feet, tears threatened her eyes. She had been anxiously waiting for tomorrow when she would head home to see her family.

"Yes sir," she replied. She shivered a little at the thought of only being able to spend three days with them before heading back into the city.

"I am sorry, but you're the only one who knows what I will need, and this meeting is incredibly important," he tried to explain. Serena just nodded her head. Work is work, and when he needed her, she had to be there.

"I guess I should get going home if I want to be ready for tomorrow," she told him and headed for the door.

"I'll drive you home, you shouldn't drive home because you had so much to drink," he followed her. She just shrugged, it didn't matter what she thought anyway. "Hang on," he said grabbing his and her coat from the coatroom. He said goodbye to Andrew and thanked him.

Serena ran for the train terminal, as she saw Darien impatiently looking at his watch. "Let's go, the train is leaving," he told her as they ran after the train. The conductor took their bags as Serena jumped onto the train. Darien followed, and they went to sit down. "What took you so long?"

"I am not a morning person," she told him with a growl. She sat in a seat and he sat across from her. "I don't know how you look so immaculate every morning,"

"I am used to it," he told her. "Unlike some people," he looked out the window.

"Get off my case," she turned her back at him to take a nap.

"Whatever grouch," he spat back. Serena snuggled in, as tears fell. He was so mean sometimes. Didn't he know people like to be with their families around Christmas? The thing that Andrew had said Darien was an orphan came back. Followed by that memory of what Mina had said, "He's here because of you". She glanced out of the sides of her eyes at Darien who had his lab top opened.

"You should enjoy the scenery," Serena pointed out. It had started snowing pretty good as the train trudged ahead. "Snow doesn't stay around forever," He looked up from his work and starred out.

"Oh no, not snow," he shook his head. "What if we get all the way out there and the meeting is canceled," he looked her in the face.

"Good," she mumbled. She drew pictures on the window as he went back to typing. The train ride was slow with little talk. They talked a little about the party, but it was boring. Suddenly the stop for Rawley Hill came up. Serena sighed; this is where she would be getting off if this stupid business trip had not come up. Darien's cell phone rang and he picked up. "Hello?" he said. He listened for a little while and a mad look came over his face. "Why wasn't I told this last night?" He hung up the phone frustrated and turned to Serena. "The trip WAS canceled, last night!" he said. "You can go to your families house," he said, almost disappointedly. "I don't even know if I will be able to get a train that will travel in weather like this," he leaned back and shoved his hand through his hair.

"You can come stay with my family and I," Serena offered.

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude,"

"I won't take no for an answer. I want you to come, I don't want you to stay out here in the bad weather," she said firmly. "You'll like it," Serena starred at him with a slight pout and a look of sympathy. "Mom would not mind. It's only going to be her, dad, Sammy, and his fiancée. I will feel kind of lonely, at least you can talk to me,"

"I guess," he answered. "Where is your stop?"

"Now," she said hurrying out of her seat. They grabbed their bags and headed for the doors.

"Have a nice Christmas," the conductor waved to them. Serena waved back, smiling, her eyes bright, cheeks red, and stomach flipping at what she had just done. Darien Shields was coming to spend Christmas with her family.

"Mom, Mom! I am home!"

"Serena dear, I thought you said you had a-," her mom stopped short as she starred at the young man who shut the house door. "And who is this?" her mother smiled brightly.

"This is Darien, Darien, this is my mother," she introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Tsukino," he nodded his head.

"Oh, call me Ilene," her mother gave him a warm hug. "Serena usually doesn't bring people to stay with us over the holidays, not like I mind or anything," Ilene finished as she walked into the kitchen. Darien looked over to Serena with a smile.

"I like your mom," he told her.

"That's nice,"

"No I REALLY like your mom," he smiled mischievously. Serena slapped him on the shoulder as he held in a laugh. "Where should I put the bags?"

"Guest room, second door on the right, upstairs" she told him. Darien walked up the creaky wooden stairs and into the room. It had a bed with a table on the side. He put the bags on the floor and took off his coat. He had on a suit, and decided to change into regular everyday wear clothes.

Downstairs, Ilene was pulling all kinds of desserts out of the oven. "I like him Serena, where did you find him?"

"He's just a friend mom," Serena snacked on a cookie.

"You better hope you two don't get stuck under the mistletoe, or you won't be 'just friends' for much longer," her mother commented.

"Mother!" Serena marveled at the little conniving woman frosting sugar cookies. Serena's mother had been waiting for grandchildren for so long from her daughter. It almost looked as if Sammy was going to beat Serena to the first grandchild. Darien walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath.

"It smells very nice in here Ilene," Darien commented. She nodded and handed him a cookie.

"Tell me if it tastes just as well,"

"Your mother is just like you," Darien pointed out to Serena.

"Hey, where do you think she got her looks from? Not her father, I can tell you that much," Ilene said waving a spatula at him.

"Where is Dad?" Serena tried to steer away from the way she looked.

"Out shopping with Mary," Ilene said. "Mary wanted him to get me what I actually want, some jewelry. I like my old stuff, but something new doesn't sound too bad,"

"On second thought, you are exactly like your mother," Darien interjected.

"All right you two, why don't you go out to lunch or something? I won't get anything done with you two gabbing away with me," she pushed them out of the door. Darien reached for their coats on the hanger and they were out on the snowy street.

"What do you want to do?" Darien asked. "You know the country better then me,"

"So country bumpkin is boss now," Serena nodded her head. "Well, let's go see what Christmas movie is playing at the theater! We can go to that!" She smiled at him. She began talking about how she went every year to see the movie playing at the cinema. She pointed out places she used to go when she as a kid. Darien listened with interest and took in all that she said. Soon they were at the theater. Across the top it read "Triple pack this year! Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, A Christmas Story, and Gremlins!" in big red and green letters.

"Gremlins?" Darien questioned.

"It's Christmas in that movie!" Serena pointed out. "Let's do it!" she told him. He shrugged, he didn't mind. It was kind of nice hanging around with Serena. "Let's go get something to eat first," she walked towards a small coffee shop. Darien pushed the door open as they both entered. They sat at a booth. "Aren't you glad that nasty old business trip was canceled?"

"Sure. I like spending time in the boondocks,"

"This is not the boondocks!"

"Serena?!" a surprised voice shouted. She turned to see a woman with her brown hair in a ponytail. She was slim and tall with a dark green jacket on.

"Lita!" Serena hugged her best friend. "What are you doing back here?"

"I moved back, with my husband and daughters," she said. A man came in, two car seats with him. "This is Ken," she introduced him. Serena shook his hand. "What are you doing here? I saw your mother the other day and she told me you had a business meeting over the holidays,"

"I did, but it got canceled," Serena explained. "Lita, this is my friend Darien," she said looking to the dark haired man. For the first time Serena really looked at Darien. He wasn't wearing the usual suit; he had on a sweater and khaki pants. His hair was all over the place, and his deep blue eyes were looking at Lita. This was the Darien that had listened to her for the past hour talking about her life, about things she liked.

"Well, I will see you around Serena, you're going to the movies tonight, right?"

"Yes, I'll be there," Serena nodded. The waitress came and Serena ordered coffee, Darien ordered black coffee. "How old are you Darien?"

"Thirty," he answered.

"Does it ever make you mad, or interested, when you see a couple like Ken and Lita, or Mina and Andrew, and they're all your age and have children?"

"Not particularly. Once in a while I am a little jealous of Andrew. He has someone who loves him eternally, no matter what he does. I guess everyone could be a little jealous of that," he explained. Serena nodded. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes," Serena nodded. A slight color came to her cheeks. "My mother, she wants to see me get married. Ever since I got out of college, every time I call, it's 'Are you seeing anyone?' It's difficult, because I feel like I am disappointing my mother sometimes. And not only that, Sammy's twenty-three and he is getting married in the spring. My mother always jokes around about that," Serena giggled a little.

"I think your mother just wants to see you happy. Would she rather have you come home by yourself, or with a guy that has a pot belly and a bad haircut?" Darien joked around. Serena laughed as the waitress came back with their coffees.

"Mom really likes you. She is a little manipulative sometimes, watch out," Serena warned him. "And Dad, he is typical. Doesn't want to see his baby girl love another man," she put her hands in the air. "But I guess it depends. He always thought I would come home pregnant, crying poor," she took a sip of French vanilla flavored drink.

"Somehow, I don't think that will happen," he looked at her. "You won't be crying poor at least. I pay you a lot of money," he brought up.

"If I became pregnant with a one night stand baby, you would still have me work for you?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Well, a lot of people look down on mothers like that. Why do you think there are so many children in orphanages?" she continued. She regretted it as soon as a bitter look crossed Darien's face. He tuned out of the conversation for a couple of minutes, starring out the window. "But then again, at least those women have children, instead of killing those children and not giving them a chance to make something better," Serena tried to cover up. Darien still had no clue that Serena knew of his childhood. He turned back to her, the regular Darien look on his face.

"I suppose," he shrugged, finishing his coffee. "We better get over to the movies if we want don't want to miss the first part of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer," he got up. Serena got her coat and headed out towards the theater. Darien bought the tickets and they entered a musty old theater. It wasn't great quality, but it was homey. They took seats on the left side as the lights dimmed, and children's shouts died down. There was quite a turnout for such a small town. Darien watched the movies with mute interest. Serena was thoroughly enthralled by Rudolph the Reindeer, but her head was nodding at the end of A Christmas Story.

"Darien, I am a little tired, I was thinking about skipping Gremlins," she yawned. Other people had left the theater too, it was really tiring sitting for four hours in a cramped movie theater. Darien nodded and helped her get up as they moved out into the isle.

When they were back out on the streets, Serena starred at the shop windows that were aglow with Christmas lights. They approached a jewelry shop and Serena stopped to stare at a pendent in the mirror. It was a lone snowflake with a diamond in the middle surrounded by silver. "Did you know that no two snowflakes are alike?" she said aloud.

"I have heard that," Darien said walking up to stand next to her.

"It says in the sign, that each snowflake from this jewelry shop is different. No two people have the same shape," she pointed to the sign. Darien looked at the pendent also.

"Do you like it?"

"I like the idea, you know," Serena began. "No one person has the same exact snowflake as you, it is kinda romantic," she shrugged. "Like you're the only person that fits," she looked at his reflection in the glass. He was looking back at her with a look she had not seen before. She went back to looking at the snowflake. In the last couple of hours she had become much more attracted to Darien then in the past four months of working with him. "But, listen to me, Miss. Hopeless Romantic," she laughed. She continued down the sidewalk. Darien followed.

"You're not hopeless, or else you would be here pregnant crying poor," he smiled at her. She smiled back and looked down on the snowy sidewalk. She looked to the side where shouts and voices could be heard. Interested, she took a different route home. Darien followed without question. She came upon an ice rink with couples, families, and a few lone people skating around. "Would you like to go ice skating tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Serena responded automatically. "I wonder if my old skates still fit…" she pondered aloud. "But, do you want to go?"  
"I have never been ice-skating before. Guess I ought to try it before I die, and what better time,"

"What, you have a to do list?"

"Sure, who doesn't?" he asked her.

"What's on it? Sorry, I know it's kind of nosey, but I am curious," she told him.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he preached. She sighed. "Well, Miss. Nosey, go to a foreign country, became a world famous business man, and get married," he shrugged. They had continued walking towards Serena's house. "Maybe have children if I am lucky,"

"What do you mean 'if you're lucky'?" Serena asked.

"If any woman would like to have children with me," he snickered.

"And why wouldn't anyone not want to have children with you? You're successful, stable, and nice to talk to," Serena listed. She wasn't going to tell him that any of his children would be beautiful no matter who he married.

"Having children is a big choice. A lot of things can go wrong, or you can change your mind," he said hesitantly.

"No, once you have a child you have a different reason for living," Serena closed her eyes and put her mittens to her could cheeks. "That's what my mom said. She always says she wanted to murder us when we would fight, or cry nonstop, but think. The person you love and yourself MADE a human being. Like Andrew and Mina, they look at Jacob different from the way they look at each other. It's a different kind of unconditional love," Serena grabbed Darien's hand. "Don't you want that?" She searched his face as a perplexed look came over his face.

"I never thought that it was like that," he looked at her. "I have never experienced that," he clutched her hands harder. "We should get home, you look cold," he pulled at her hands letting go to turn around. Serena ran up beside him. "You're quite an anomaly," he laughed.

"Why is that?"  
"I have never admitted those things to even myself. And to find myself working on spontaneous thoughts right now surprises me. It's all this mountain air," he breathed in. "The city air is close together and stagnant almost," Serena didn't respond. He felt spontaneous around her? That had to mean something. They reached the walkway and entered.

"You kids back home?" Ilene's voice came from the kitchen. "Let me pop some dinner in the nuker," her mother offered. They walked in to see Serena's dad sipping at a cup of coffee. He looked up at Serena and smiled.

"How is my princess?" he asked.

"Fine daddy," she responded. She gave him a big hug as he got up out of the chair.

"Darien," he held out his hand to him. "My wife told me you were staying with us for Christmas," he shook it vigorously.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Tsukino,"

"Ken," he almost corrected. "Have a seat you two," Ken pointed to the vacant seats at the table. "We were wondering where you had gone," Serena told her parents about the day, leaving out the little bits about love, marriage, children, and all that good stuff.

"Sounds like a successful day," Ilene said picking up their plates. "You must be tired Serena, why don't you head for bed? You're brother is coming tomorrow with Mika," she kissed her goodnight. Darien motioned to get up but Ken grabbed his arm.

"Serena, I will be up there later," he told her as he starred at the odd man. "What do you need sir?"

"Are you his or her father?"

"KEN!" Ilene exclaimed hitting him with a wooden spoon. "I told you, they're just friends," Darien couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ken said almost offended.

"You're wife just hit you with a wooden spoon!" he pointed out. "Like in the movies!"

"Get used to it, by the time you leave he might have a big lump on that empty skull," she mumbled wiping the table with a cloth. "I think what he really wants to know is how you and Serena became acquainted,"

"Well, she's my secretary," he told them. The mother stopped wiping, and the father put down his cup.

"Secretary? You're the wealthy man she works for?" her father questioned.

"Yes, is there something wrong? We were on our way to a business meeting when it started snowing and the meeting was canceled. She offered for me to stay here for Christmas," he looked at the two.

"Oh!" Ken seemed to perk up. "Well, that's our Serena. What do you think of her, is she a hard worker?"

"One of the best secretaries I have ever had," Darien told them. "She is very witty. She catches some things I would have never thought of…" he trailed off, thinking about their previous conversations that past day.

"Good, we were afraid she was lying to us about what she was doing. In high school, she was never that smart, but she had a lot of imagination. When she told us she wanted to go into economics, we didn't understand it," Ken took another sip of his coffee. Ilene nodded her head in agreement before getting up and pushing in her chair.

"I am going to head to sleep, Ken, let the poor boy go, he doesn't want to hear you continue on," she winked at Darien. "You should hear his war stories,"

"You were a member of the armed forces?"

"No! I was a lawyer for thirty years! Courtroom is a vicious place," he said getting up to follow his wife. The kitchen was empty as Darien finished his coffee and put it in the sink. Serena's family was quite a bunch of characters! He laughed again at the thought of Ilene hitting Ken with a spoon.

Serena woke the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. She looked at the time that read ten fifteen. She put on her terrycloth robe and headed downstairs. "Mom, do you know where Darien is?"

"Went out for the morning. Wanted to explore town by himself," she said, pulling a pie out of the refrigerator. "Sammy called, he's going to be here in an hour," she informed Serena. Serena grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster.

"Was dad a terror last night after I left?"

"The usual hun, the usual," her mother sat down at the table as Serena leaned against the counter. She looked out the window, the new fallen snow littered the ground, and she had the strangest urge to go make snow angels, like when she and Sammy used to. "I think daddy is quite taken with Darien actually,"

"Really?" Serena responded quickly. "What did he say?"

"He liked him, that's all. Ken was never one to give details, unless it was about himself," Ilene bickered. Serena giggled slightly, her parents never ceased to amaze her. "Did you get anything for Darien, for Christmas?"

"No, I haven's really thought about it," Serena applied peanut butter to her toast. "What would I get him though?"

"A picture frame. Daddy could take a picture of you two, he has been dying to test that digital contraption he has," she waved her hands around. "You should go out before Darien returns!" her mother ushered her towards the stairs, toast and all.

"All right mom, I am leaving in my pajamas!"

"Serena still sleeping?" Darien asked her mother as he entered with a few bags.

"She went out," she yelled form the kitchen. He quickly hid the bags upstairs and came back down to talk with Ilene.

"What is a mother's love like? Like the love you feel towards Serena? And how is it different from the love you feel from Ken?" he asked. It was very personal, but it had bothered him all day.

"Well, take Ken for instance. No matter what he says, I take last night as an example. I love him no matter what he says. But when Serena says something un-lady like or vulgar in front of strangers, I still love her, but look down upon myself because I could not teach her better then that. You have to have a good nature around you to love another person. But your own children, you love them because the way you nurture and treat them," she sat down. "Where is your family around Christmas time?"

"I don't have any family," Darien told her. "I am, or at least was, an orphan,"

"Oh, well then I am glad you're here with us! Help me get these cookies-,"

"Mom, mom, mom!" Serena's voce interrupted her as she burst in the door. "Sammy's here! With Mika!" she zoomed in the kitchen, she saw Darien, stopped, and fled upstairs.

"Little dear is quite a jumpy little thing," her mother said to Darien taking off her oven mitts. "Mind helping an old woman get the bags from the car?" Darien nodded and followed. So it was a matter of nature and nurture to Ilene. It sounded believable, and I guess when you really love a person you can adapt to any nature.

Serena gave her little brother a huge hug. He used to be quite shorter then her, but now he was a good six inches above her. He smiled and embraced her back. "Hey Serena, thought you had a business meeting?"

"Canceled," she gave a one-word answer. She stood back and looked at him. "Looks like a real job is doing you some good," she analyzed.

"No, it's because he lives with me," Mika stood next to the two of them. "Ilene can't baby him anymore,"

"I never babied him!" she shouted from the back. "I nurtured him," she winked at Darien who stood a few feet away, receiving bags from her.

"Oh, Sammy and Mika, this is Darien, a friend of mine," she introduced the two. Sammy shook his hand, and so did Mika. Darien took the bags inside as the three walked in. Mika removed her layers of clothing as Sammy threw his coat on the hanger and plopped on the couch. "Then again, some things never change," Serena whispered to Darien.

"Hey ma, what are we having for dinner?"

"Chicken," she yelled back. Serena tugged at Darien and pointed towards the door.

"We better go before mom sticks us with a job to do," she silently opened the door. Darien followed. He helped her put on her jacket outside as they crossed the sidewalk. "What do you want to do?" she asked him.

"I have to get your mother a present, for letting her stay at your house,"

"No you don't, you're the guest!" Serena tried to persuade him. He just shook his head and threatened to buy her mother something really corny if she didn't help.

The two went through hours of searching for the perfect gift. There were happy times, angry times, and questions asked. Serena tried to have Darien tell a little bit more about him, but all she got out was that he had went to an Ivy League University. Finally they settled on a scarf that was a dark purple, Ilene's favorite color Serena had informed him.

"Let's head back home, we might miss dinner," Serena told him. "And don't forget, we get to go ice skating!" she pretended to skate. She began to wobble, and Darien looked down to see her standing on a thin sheet of ice.

"Serena!" he yelled, and caught her as she fell rapidly towards the ground.

Serena felt instant comfort; it wasn't even the least bit awkward. She grabbed onto his arms as he pulled her up. "You wanted to go ice skating, I don't know if I should let you," Darien said softly. Serena laughed nervously, he hadn't let her go. She stood there a moment longer before reaching down to grab her mother's gift from off the ground.

"That was just an accident," she replied. "It was stupid of me to not see the ice," she began walking again.

"Absent minded, but not stupid," Darien corrected. A silence befell the two as they saw the house up ahead. In the window they could see Sammy and her father moving furniture around.

"There trying to find a place for the Christmas tree," she walked in the door. "Go offer your strength, dad's too old to lift around chairs and couches anymore," she went into the kitchen.

"Serena, where have you been? I have needed you to bask the chicken, I had to get Mika to do it, and she just got here!" Ilene waved her finger around.

"I'll set the table for you mom," Serena took the plates. Mika came back with two folding chairs. She placed them at the table as the boys came back from the living room to sit down.

"Man, that was no problem," Ken said sitting at the head of the table.

"Good thing Darien came back, with you and Sammy waging World War Three in there!" Ilene sat down at the other side of the table. "Who wants to say Grace?" Ilene looked around the table.

"Why don't you do it mom, since you worked so hard to make this a good holiday," Sammy said like a perfect angel.

"All right," Ilene smiled. "I would like to thank God for being so merciful to us in our lives, and having made it to the dinner table," she paused. Serena was holding onto Darien's and her father's hand as she starred at her mother. They had never gone to church, but her mother still felt compelled to say Grace like in her childhood. "I am thankful that the meeting was canceled so both Serena and Darien could be here. And that the weather was nice for Sammy's and Mika's trip here," she finished. "Let's eat!"

"I found them!" Serena shrieked as she pulled the ice skates from the box in the guest room closet. The guestroom was once her room, and some of her things were still stored here. Darien looked at the white skates clutched in her hand. He was seated on the bed waiting for her to be ready. She had put on a hat and a scarf. He had on his coat. "Good, they'll still fit," she stood up. "Ready?"

"Been," Darien responded.

"Well sorry," Serena walked out. Darien just smirked at her and followed her down the stairs. He opened the door for her and they both left the house.

Ken and Ilene sat on the couch together. Sammy and Mika had left to visit some of Sammy's friends. They watched as Serena made a snowball and hit Darien in the back. Darien made a snowball, much larger then Serena's. Serena ran down the street as Darien pursued her, snowball in hand. "I like him a lot. I think he is just what Serena needs," Ilene sighed. "Young love,"

"Me too. But if he ever hurts her," Ken shook his head.

"Ken, Serena's a big girl now," Ilene patted his leg. "Now, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"That'll have to wait until Thursday!" he waved a finger at her.

Serena tied up her skates as Darien tied up his. She shakily made her way towards the ice. After a few laps, all the wobbliness was out of her. Darien came up skating beside her. "I thought you had said you had never been ice skating?"

"Surprise!" he laughed skating backwards. She tried to skate backwards like when she was younger, but it wasn't working. "Make c's with your skates," he informed her.

"I know how to do it, just gotta work out the bugs," she shrugged. She started to lose her balance, but Darien caught her waist.

"Don't hurt yourself," he whispered in her ear. "Your mom wouldn't be too happy," Christmas songs played for the people skating. He let go after a couple minutes and he skated around Serena, taunting her in a friendly way. Serena even thought it kinda sexy.

The crowd was thinning on the ice rink. Serena kept skating with Darien. She didn't care what time it was, she didn't care that her butt was freezing from all the times she fell, and she didn't care what her mind said to her in that three hours that she skated. Eventually a man came out and said they were closing it for the night.

Serena hobbled to a bench next to Darien who already had his skates and was heading up to hand them back in to the attendant. Serena put her sneakers back on. She tried to stand up, but an incredible pain shot through her feet, to her shins, and ended at her knees. She sat back down after a little whimper of pain. "You ready to go?" Darien asked.

"Yeah," she tried standing up again. The same feeling came as she flopped back down on the bench. "I can barely walk, I must be really out of shape," Serena laughed nervously. Darien wrapped his arms around her frame and lifted her up. "What are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"We have to get back to your house sometime tonight. It is just from skating, your legs hurt because they're not used to that motion," he tempted to explain.

"How come it isn't hurting you?"

"Because I work out more then you," he smiled at her. "Not that your out of shape, I just hit the gym more," he looked to see where he was going. "I wouldn't be able to carry you home if you were out of shape," Serena was silent as she put her skates in her lap. She felt like a baby, but not vulnerable like a baby. Like a baby in its mother's arms, or when you spent the night at a friend's house back in seventh grade. You were having such a good time; it felt like nothing could harm you. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"The children's play in the morning. Mom used to be a teacher, she is like in love with those things," Serena waved her hands about. "But after that in the afternoon, probably just eat moms cookies and get fat,"

"Well, I would say we could go ice skating to burn it off, but apparently if your in this condition after skating tonight," he sighed. "We might have to take a trip to the hospital,"

"Real funny Darien," She crossed her arms in a pout. She looked at the road in front of her that led down to her house. The lights were all out. "Everyone must be sleeping, what time is it?"

"Almost midnight," Darien told her. "I would tell you the exact time, but my hands are a little preoccupied at the moment," Serena was tempted to smack him, but he was being a knight in shining armor right now. Her mind shot back to the first day when she had gone out to lunch with the picture of the lady and knight.

"I feel like a damsel in distress," Serena put that comment out there. Darien had changed so much since that first day. He was warm and funny at times.

"Then that makes me your knight in shining armor," he laughed. "Or maybe the evil villain taking you to his lair," he looked at her with an evil smile.

"I hope it's the first one, I have been in your office loads of times, don't want to go there when I don't have to," she snickered.

"Oh, that hurt," he pretended to wince in pain. He was up the steps as she reached for the door. It was unlocked and she quietly opened it. The bare Christmas tree was sitting in the living room.

"Wait, we get to decorate the Christmas tree tomorrow!" Serena whispered as Darien slowly put her down. She had found her legs and put her coat on the hanger. Serena went upstairs to change into her pajamas. Darien hung out downstairs awhile. He didn't want to barge in on her, not that he would mind. Over the last few days he had become incredibly flirtatious towards Serena.

Truth, the day she walked into his office he had noticed her beauty. It was a beauty that was real, not fake. He looked at a sprig of mistletoe that hung from an arch that led into a kitchen, an arch that he had been trying to avoid going through with Serena. It wasn't his mind he doubted. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him. He sighed and shrugged that matter off.

Serena slipped into her pink satin pajamas. Her mother had gotten them for her last Christmas. She only wore them when she was here, and once in a while at home. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She starred at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were enflamed with a blush from the cold, and from the person she happened to be sharing a bed with. Her hair hung all over the place, so she brushed it. She put toothpaste on her toothbrush and scrubbed away. She pondered over Darien; he was so mysterious, so nonchalant almost.

She knew she felt something for him, but did he feel anything? She was so, plain. She had heard he had dated super models and b-list actresses, why should he feel anything for her? She spit out and rinsed out her mouth with water. She walked out to find Darien sitting on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he answered. He stretched his arms and got up to brush his teeth.

"I had fun tonight Darien, it was the most fun I have had in a long time," she confessed.

"Me too," he said back. He turned to her. "Thank you Serena," He went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Serena let out the breath she was holding and fell backwards onto the bed. The tension had passed. She took deep breaths in, what was happening? She felt, strange enough, naked when he looked like her like that. That he could see everything, every single minute detail about her. She crawled over to her pillow and snuggled under the covers. Christmas was two days away, and she still had to finish his present.

Darien woke up when he heard his cell phone beeping. He opened and groggily said hello. "Darien?" a voice came back. "It's Andrew! I have tried for the past two days to reach you! When I heard the meeting was canceled, I wondered what had happened to you. I tried every hotel in the region, but you weren't there, where are you?"

"Serena's parents house," he said turning over to see an empty spot next to him.

"And what are you doing there?"

"I am spending the holidays with Serena and her family," he answered. "I don't think I get great reception where I am,"

"And why are you spending the holidays with Serena?" Andrew questioned further.

"She offered me to come here and stay with her so I wouldn't have to take the train back in the bad weather," he replied truthfully.

"Something tells me you would have risked the train if anyone one else except Serena had asked you," Andrew delved deeper to finally get Darien to admit his feelings.

"I just woke up, don't push me Andrew," Darien said threateningly. "Here's the number for here," he said repeating the number. "If anything goes awry while I am gone give me a call. I have to go, have things to do today," Darien shut the phone. He lay back in bed rubbing his temple. It had been very odd of him to except Serena's offer. He shrugged it off; he didn't care what had happened in the past. He was away from all of that in the middle of nowhere. He pushed the covers off and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Downstairs Serena was stirring her coffee that was breakfast. Her mother and father had gone out for breakfast with the rest of the elderly crowd of the town. It was there way to get gossip about who was in town, or what was going on. She was pretty sure she and Darien were at the top of the list of discussible subjects. She heard the shower turn on, hinting that Darien was awake. Sammy and Mika had left to go visit Mika's parents who lived in another town a little bit farther away. She looked at the newspaper her father had gotten from the doorstep and brought inside before leaving for breakfast. The front headline was a big thing on traffic over the holidays. She tossed it aside. She was still interested in last night.

She was pretty sure Darien was having a terrible time truly flirting with her. She could understand. She was his secretary, and they were at her parent's house after all. Today would be something that would tell her it was do or die. It was December 23, only a couple more days and they would be headed back to the city and ho-hum boring life. She heard the shower stop. She crossed the room to get Darien a cup of coffee. She poured it and left it black, she had seen that he put not a single thing in it. His flavor of coffee grossed her out; she needed at least two spoonfuls of sugar to make it taste good. Footsteps descended the stairs and Darien was in the doorway. He took a seat at the kitchen table reaching for the coffee. "Thank you,"

"No problem," Serena had a sip of her own. "We have to meet my mom at the school in an hour, they went out to breakfast. Oh, and you're going to meet a lot of people that know you,"

"People know me in this town?"

"After my mother tells the whole diner about you, you're going to be their favorite guy!" Serena joked around.

"I better look good then, wouldn't want to disappoint the ladies," he winked at her.

"I didn't know fifty-five year old women were your thing," Serena laughed. She got up and headed out. "I have to go get ready, some of them haven't seen me in years. I can just hear them now," she continued as she walked up the steps. "Serena, you are such a beautiful young lady! Where's the husband?" she said frustrated. Darien held his laughter in.

"Darien, I am kind of scared," Serena admitted as they approached the school. "I am afraid of what they will see. You know enough about my mother and father and can probably fathom what they would say. 'Oh, yeah, he's a handsome wealthy successful business owner',"

"I am handsome?" he looked at her.

"That's what my mother would say," Serena covered. She walked in the doors, and saw a little girl with cookies all around her.

"Mam, would you like to buy a cookie? All the money goes to…cha…" she tried to pronounce charity.

"I would love one," Serena smiled. She took out a dollar and gave it to the little girl who smiled a toothless smile. Serena walked into the gym where chairs were set up.

"Serena, Serena dear!" Ilene's voice could be heard over the crowd's chatter. "I got you and Darien a seat!" she pointed in the middle of the audience. Ken waved to them as Serena walked over there.

"Some people are looking at us," Serena mumbled to Darien.

"They should be, a beautiful lady just walked in the room," Darien commented. Serena blushed a deep crimson. She had slightly curled her hair and let it hang down. Her mother said when she did this she looked sophisticated, and mother knows best. Darien slipped his arm around hers.

"Walter, it's her, and that man!" Serena heard an elderly lady say to her husband. The husband just grunted. Darien let her go in to sit by her father first and he followed.

"How was breakfast dad?" Serena asked, giving him a kiss.

"Wonderful darling," her dad answered. "A bunch of us tried to convince the wives to let us go play pool at Walter's house during the play, but the she-devils totally refused us!" he rampaged.

"That's too bad dad," Serena told him. Darien had snorted a laugh at the word "she-devil". Serena turned to him and he shrugged his shoulders. She could see her mother out of the corner of her eye. She was talking to a couple of ladies, pointing at her and Darien. Soon, she was walking over with the hoard. "Darien, get ready,"

"Why?"

"My mother and the gag of geese are headed this way with an evil intent in their eyes," Serena warned.

"Serena, you remember Cheryl, Ruth, and Yvonne?"

"Of course," Serena said standing up. Cheryl had been her first ever boyfriend's mother, Ruth had been their babysitter's mother, and Yvonne was the old lady that slipped down the road last winter and had to be hospitalized. "It's nice to see you again,"

"Serena, you look so beautiful! I am sorry that you and Bobby ever broke up!" Cheryl commented. She looked down to see Darien becoming interested in the conversation. "And who is this young man?" Cheryl indicated Darien.

Darien stood up and shook her hand. "My name is Darien Shields, pleased to meet you," he told her.

"Such good manners!" Yvonne smiled. Serena could see her mom beaming with pride. "Serena, I see there is no ring on your finger, when are you going to bring us beautiful children?" Serena blushed profusely.

"When the right man comes along," she replied in a whisper.

"Darien, you yourself look like you haven't gotten hitched yet," Ruth pointed out. "Have you been married before?"

"No mam," Darien replied. "I have been busy trying to run a corporation. But I have started thinking a little more about marriage," he finished with nonchalance. Serena pondered at how he felt so composed when she was falling apart.

"Serena, if you're ever having problems meeting people, I know some fine young men that would love to meet you!" Yvonne smiled. "That's if you don't find someone, but I think you will not have to resort to meeting the people I know," Serena wanted to die. She kept quiet because her mother looked so proud standing watching. Tears were in her eyes as she just looked and nodded. The three ladies walked off as the lights went down. She sat down to watch the show. She wiped at her eye and tried to concentrate on the sheep and various animals, but it wasn't working.

She was having problems meeting people? What had her mother told those ladies? She couldn't take it anymore. She got up and headed for the bathroom. The worst part was they had all said it in front of Darien. She wiped again at her face. "Serena," a strong voice called her name. She turned to see Darien catching up to her. "About what those ladies said, don't let it bother you,"

"How can I not let it bother me," she sniffled. "You were answering the questions logically and all I could do was nod. I couldn't tell them anything else, my mother looked so happy,"

"Aren't you happy? So what, you don't have a husband," Darien walked up to her. "You're young,"

"So are you," she pointed out.

"Exactly. You have all the time in the world to do that stuff, be happy with what you got," he looked at her tear stained face. "No more tears, it's Christmas," She nodded and gave him a hug. Surprised, he returned the gesture. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"That would be nice," she looked at him. She let go and made for the exit to the school.

Serena was smiling as she walked in the door to her home. Her mother came running in and enveloped her in a hug. "I am so sorry dear! I shouldn't have put you in a spot!" Ilene practically wailed. "It's just, I want to show them that my daughter is better then theirs," her mother cried.

"Mom, it's all right. I know that you just want them to see that I am successful," Serena laughed. "How was the rest of the play?"

"Oh, little Isabella fell carrying baby Jesus and burst into tears on stage and her mother had to rescue her," her mother let go going back into the kitchen. "Where did you go?"

"Out to lunch," Serena replied.

"Darien, why don't you come sit with me in the living room," Ken put his arm around Darien's shoulders. Darien was a couple inches taller then Ken, so he had to extend his arm quite a bit to lead him into the living room. "Sorry about all those ladies. Serena looked upset. Now, I want a man-to-man talk with you. I am not going to beat around the bush to try to extract information from you," he got that off his shoulders. "Do you have any feelings for my daughter?"

"Yes sir," Darien answered. He didn't want to elaborate; just a simple truthful yes or no answer he thought would satisfy Ken.

"Do you think she is pretty?"

"Yes sir," Darien nodded. "I noticed that the first day she came to my office for the job,"

"Of course she is pretty! What am I thinking asking a silly question like that!" he slapped himself on the head. "Do you know if Serena returns your feelings?"

"I don't," Darien admitted. He WANTED to know, and he was pretty sure that it was an answer he would like.

"I think you should try to get her. She's not going to be single for long, and I like you, I think my daughter would be happy with you," Ken confessed. "Excuse me, I have to go visit the john," Ken got up and headed for the bathroom.

Darien sat stunned. Serena's father had just tried to coax him into getting together with Serena. This was a first. Usually he never even met the girl's parents he was seeing. On second thought, he barely ever saw the girl! He shook his head and went into the kitchen. Serena and Ilene were pouring over the newspaper, and when he walked in, they hid it. "How are you feeling today Darien?" Ilene asked him.

"What are you hiding?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing," Serena responded. He reached for the newspaper. On a smaller article there was a picture of him and Serena, skating last night. The title of the article was "Business Head with Small Town Girl". He quickly read the article and tossed the paper back down.

"What the?" he looked at the two.

"I don't know either! Mom just pointed it out to me!" Serena said franticly. "What if we're being stalked?" Serena asked him.

"This is just a page filler," Darien assured her. "When news doesn't run into them they go out and find it," Serena nodded her head. "So, you got your picture in the paper," He sat down to Ilene who was smirking. It was one of those "mom smirks". They're proud about something, but it might not be something you like. She walked out of the kitchen, grabbed Ken.

"We have to go get some meat at the butcher's," she slammed the door behind her. Serena twiddled her fingers.

"Do you want to play cards?"

Darien was looking at her as she surveyed her own cards. "Do you have a six," she asked.

"Go fish," he told her. She picked up another card and watched as Darien made his move. "Do you have a queen?"

"Dammit!" she yelled throwing it at him. He laughed and went out for the fifth time in a row.

"You just can't beat me," he shrugged. "What do I win?"

"I don't know," she got up and opened the refrigerator. "A drink?" Darien rolled his eyes and picked up the cards. Serena went back to the table and sipped at her drink. "Do you want to get the tree decorations down? I don't want dad tromping up in the attic where he could hurt himself,"

"Lead the way mademoiselle," he said suavely. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Darien followed as she jumped to reach the latch that opened the attic door. "Let me get that," he said reaching up. He pulled the door down and the ladder slid out. Serena carefully climbed up. She leapt over boxes that were littered everywhere until she came across one labeled "Christmas". "What's this?" Darien asked Serena. He held up, what seemed to be a dress covered in plastic.

"My mothers wedding dress, and next to that is my prom dress," Darien continued perusing the attic. He came across a box labeled "Serena".

"Pictures?" he opened the box.

"Don't look at those!" she reached for the one he had picked up. It was of Serena when she was fifteen. She was dressed nicely for someone's wedding.

"You're a pretty little girl," Darien commented. "This would mean I was in my first year of college. I might have one of me lying around," he said taking out his wallet. "Here you go, my driver's license from when I was nineteen," he handed it to her.

He had on that smirk that fit him so well. He looked exactly like he did now, except more full of life, not so worn-out. Serena studied it a little longer and gave it back to him. "You don't look much different, except more vibrant,"

"Being at the top of the ladder of a business does that to you,"

"I think you need to have more fun, you look better already from spending time with me!" she smiled. "Take the lights," she handed him the box. Darien went to put the picture back. "You can keep it, right next to your drivers license picture," she told him. He shrugged and placed it in his wallet. He grabbed the box and went down the ladder. Serena followed. Darien held her hand as she went down the stairs step by step. He placed the door back in the ceiling and picked up the box.

"Serena?" Ilene called.

"Upstairs, we just got the box of Christmas decorations down," she yelled back.

"My best work ever," Ilene, sighed, gazing at the tree. "Too bad Sammy and Mika aren't home yet to see it. Ken, turn out the lights!" Ken did as his wife told him and the tree illuminated the living room. "Serena, why don't you and Darien stand by the tree, and dad can take a picture?"

"Mom, I don't know," Serena said. Darien put an arm around her waist and pulled her over.

"This can go right next to that picture of you in my wallet," he whispered. Serena turned to him, as his smile broadened. "Compare then and now," Ken held up the camera. Serena smiled as Darien did his perfect look that had appeared in countless newspapers and magazine, except this time, he was smiling out of happiness.

"That was nice! We'll have to look at it later," Ken put the camera away. "You got those ribs ready Ilene?" he walked into the kitchen.

Darien still had his arm around Serena's waist. She stood still, paralyzed by his arm. She turned to the tree. "The stars not on there," she reached for it, and Darien lifted her up to place it on top. He slowly lifted her down into him. She caught her breath as his could be felt against her neck. She waited, anticipated what was about to happen. He let go and walked into the kitchen.

All right, the sexual tension she was having with Darien was getting to her. One minute he was totally coming onto her, and then he would leave her in the dust. She knew he was doing it on purpose; he wanted to let her know how he felt without telling her. She looked at the star and walked into the kitchen.

Serena, Ken, Darien, and Ilene had been playing various card games for an hour or two. Sammy and Mika had come home and headed straight for bed. Ken was starting to nod off, and the card games ended as he went up to bed. Ilene, Serena, and Darien sat talking until Ilene reminded them of a busy day tomorrow. Serena and Darien exited together, when Ilene shouted wait. "Mistletoe," she pointed up. Serena looked up, and sure as hell it was there. She looked at Darien who put his hands on her face.

It lasted two seconds, but she was pretty sure that was the best two seconds of her entire life. She blushed the color of an apple, and turned away. She slowly walked away, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. She threw water on her face to try to inhibit the redness, but it wasn't working to well.

Why had the kiss made her so red? She was twenty-six, not twelve! She brushed her teeth and slipped on the pink stain pajamas. Darien was sitting on the bed as she slipped out. He brushed her shoulder and went into the bathroom. She snuggled into her covers. She closed her eyes and tried to remember exactly what the kiss was like. She couldn't, it had been so fast, but she wanted to know, she wanted to remember.

Serena opened her eyes, and was starring at Darien's face as he slept a few inches away from her. He was breathing silently as his chest moved the covers that covered his body. Serena slipped out of bed. She put on her robe and went downstairs. Nobody else was awake. She brought out the picture frame, and the picture of her and Darien standing by the Christmas tree that Ken had printed out. She placed it in the frame and wrapped it in Christmas paper. She went back upstairs and slipped past Darien, still in repose, into the bathroom. She undressed and let the warm water seep into her hair. She got out and scrubbed herself off and put on jeans and a sweater. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail. She went back outside, and Darien was out of the room. "Darien?" Serena looked around the kitchen. No one else was in the house; her mother, father, Sammy, and Mika had gone out to look at the place they were getting married at.

"Yes?" Darien put his hand on her shoulder as he went into a deep tone. Serena freaked out and ran out of the kitchen. Darien laughed as he went into the living room where she was huddled into a ball. "Did I scare you?"

"You always scare me, every morning when you hand me over a big pile of papers," Serena mumbled.

"How do you think I feel when I have to answer questions and try to bring in clients?" Darien sat down on the chair.

"But you always look so confident!" Serena told him. "When I have seen you argue with them and persuade them, it makes it easily to believe!"

"That's a relief!" he sighed. "I guess all those years of working have finally paid off," he sat back and looked at her. "At that Christmas party you were pretty brave,"

"Not really. When they were playing charades, I was tempted to point to my empty ring finger and do single. I was stifled for a little while there," Serena gabbed on. "Good thing you had that whiskey," Serena had a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I would have never survived the night,"

"I would have never thought you hit the hard stuff coming from a place like this," Darien motioned his hands around.

"I didn't drink until I was twenty-one!" she told him. "The day of my twenty first birthday, I went out with Lita and got plastered," she smiled. "THAT was some good stuff,"

"Serena, the bad girl," Serena walked over and tapped him on the face.

"When was the last time you got totally drunk?"

"Never, I watch what I drink. Bad consequences come from me when judgment is not in my hands," he said getting up. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, what are you going to cook me?" she asked him.

"I think I am the guest," he pointed out.

"I can't cook to save my life,"

"Then we'll go eat at a diner, just let me shower," he walked upstairs. Serena turned on the television to the weather channel.

"Where did your family go?" Darien asked her as they walked back home.

"They went to go look at the place where the wedding is," Serena munched on a croissant. "They asked if we wanted to go, but I said that I had seen it enough times already. And since you slept so late this morning," Serena poked him in the side.

"I haven't slept that good or that late in a VERY long time," Darien stressed. "I am up late for business, or other things," Darien shrugged.

"Is it true you have gone out with super models and actresses?" Serena blurted out.

"Yes," he answered.

"Did you like them?"

"No, too high maintenance. I can't live with that kind of lifestyle, our marriage would have been over in two months! Besides, there tall and beautiful, but its so fake most of the time," he told her. "Come on, haven't you dated anyone famous?"

"I dated the quarterback of the college football team for eight months," Serena blushed. "That about wraps up my celebrity list,"

"Take my advice, never marry anyone that when you wake up in the morning and turn to the side, you can't recognize them with their face in the bathroom," Darien informed. "Bad experiences,"

"Darien!" Serena squealed.

"What?"

"The wild side emerges," she laughed. He took a handful of snow and dusted a little across her face.

"What about you Serena? Any dating advice?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't know what appeals to you,"

"She's has to be smart, pretty, and petite, not a muscular form like a man. And maybe someone who knows how to take care of me" he listed. "Charismatic would be good, you?"

"Successful, handsome, good shape so he can protect me if someone broke into the house, and a sense of humor," she listed. "Oh, he always has to make me feel better when I come home complaining about stupid things,"

"That's pretty elaborate," he opened the door for her.

"And your list wasn't?"

"Serena!" Ilene came in. She was dressed in her best clothes. "Get ready, I hope you bought a dress with you. We have the big town feast tonight, you know this!"

"I did mom, I did," Serena nodded. "I have to go shower and get ready though. Darien, you don't have to go if you don't want to," Serena turned to him.

"Why wouldn't I want to go?" he turned to her.

"Oh, good!" Ilene smiled and held his hand. "Now get upstairs and get ready, we are leaving in an hour, and I still have two pies to cook!"

Serena walked down the stairs with her dark red dress on. Her hair was down and she had her black coat on. Darien was talking to Sammy when he turned to see Serena walking down the stairs. She smiled as Mika walked in holding pies, and her mother handed over to Serena the remaining pies. "Let's get a move on," Ilene moved outside. "We have to walk a couple blocks to get there, and I want to make it short and painless. Cold weather does not sit well with me," she grabbed her purse.

"You like beautiful," Darien commented her.

"You like nice too," Serena whispered back. He had on black pants and a green shirt.

"Well, all of my clothes were nice clothes, because yesterday I was suppose to be impressing many people with the company's numbers," he told her. "But, a country feast is nice too," The town hall had soft yellow light flowing from the window as many people entered. Serena sat down the pies at the dessert table and took a seat at a round table reserved for the rest of her family. Her father and mother got immediately out to dance, but Serena was hesitant. She was a decent dancer, but Darien had a look on his face she didn't like.

"Do you want to dance?" Serena asked.

"I don't know if I can dance like your mom and dad," he pointed out. They were dancing like they were twenty again, and the same type of dance from then too.

"Don't worry about them. They practice year round for this thing!" Serena smile as she grabbed Darien's hand. Darien twirled her around to the music as Serena giggled. Her mother and father had sat down, but she and Darien kept dancing. A slow song came on, and Serena went to sit down like she did every year, but Darien pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"Done dancing?" he asked softly.

"No," she answered huskily. She could hear his heartbeat, smell the "Darien smell", and feel her own heart beating at a much faster pace. "I usually sit this one,"

"I am sorry, but I am breaking that tradition this year," he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Serena's heart stopped beating. She turned her head to face Darien's, and her lips brushed over his. He brought his face up and starred across the crowd of bobbing heads. He was pretty sure; she felt the same way about him.

Serena walked downstairs in her bathrobe. Her family and Darien were situated around the living room. They had to open one present on Christmas Eve from one person in the family. Serena was giving one to Darien this year, the portrait. "Alright, Ken," Ilene turned to her husband. He handed a gift over to Sammy. After that, Sammy handed a gift over to Serena, Serena to Darien, Darien to Ilene, Ilene to Mika, and Mika to Ken. After that the group dissipated with their unopened gifts. Serena went to the kitchen and opened hers from Sammy. It was a miniature bottle of whiskey. A note attached said "To my sister, you may be single, but you're definitely having the best time trying to fit in at parties!" She laughed as she walked back into the living room. A gleaming light caught her eye. Under the lit tree, was a tiny package? She bent down to see who it was for. It said her name on it in pretty letters.

"Odd," she smiled. She opened it, and opened the box to find a single snowflake necklace inside, with a small diamond in the center. Her eyes were wide open as a note tumbled out.

"To someone who is unlike everyone else, and by far, the most beautiful," it read in long scribbled handwriting. She took off her robe and put the necklace on.

She fled upstairs, and quietly opened the door. Darien was sitting up in his bed, reading a book. Sitting up on the small table next to him was the picture Serena had given him. Serena slid beside him and pushed the book aside, the necklace dangling from her skin. "Darien," she whispered inches from his lips. "Why did you buy it?"

"Because, I think I love you," he placed his hands on his neck.

"I know I love you," she said before kissing him. He moved so he was on top of her. She had his hands around his neck as he moved his hands over her body. "Darien," she said pulling away. "We can't do this, my parents are like ten feet away!" she mumbled as he kissed her on the neck and other various places.

"I can't kiss you? You want me to stop?" he looked at her.

"No, but it feels so naughty!" she looked at him with wide eyes. He had that smirk, accept he looked more like the nineteen-year-old boy instead of the thirty-year-old worker.

"That necklace looks good on you," he complemented, falling beside her and pulling her to him. "I am glad it does, I had trouble picking it out,"

"When did you get it?"

"The morning after we went ice skating," he told her. "They were running low, I made them sell me the one in the store window," He turned to her as she held the snowflake in her hand. "I didn't think I should give it to you tomorrow, your mom might get too excited,"

"Well, I like it," she snuggled closer to him.

"I thought you would," he said reaching to turn off the lamp. "And you have a few secrets yourself, getting me that wonderful picture," he laughed. "Now Andrew won't be the only one with a picture on his desk,"

"You're putting it on your desk?"

"Why not? It's a nice picture," he looked at her head.

"So, then you want to see me more?"

"If you mean after and during work hours, yes, that would be pleasant," he said sarcastically. "I guess these little lunches with Andrew are going to have to stop,"

"No, you can just join us, but I guess I wouldn't mind skipping lunch with him once in a while," she shrugged.

Serena was dressed as she sat on the couch, leaning on Darien. The snowflake dangled from her neck as it showed bright against her dark blue shirt. "Serena, where did you get that necklace?" her mother asked.

"I've had it for a while," she answered. Darien pinched her without anyone noticing and she smiled. Gifts were tossed around; comments were made about the gifts. Darien ended up getting gifts from everyone in Serena's family, much to his surprise. Once in while Serena would clutch her snowflake, and smile. Soon the family was eating Christmas dinner as Mika and Sammy headed out to go to Mika's parent's house. Darien and Serena were watching television together while Ilene and Ken cleaned up. The phone rang and Serena answered it. "Hello?"

"Serena? It's Andrew! Is Darien around?"

"Hey Andrew, yeah, hang on," she said giving the phone to Darien.

"Yeah," Darien answered. Serena could hear Andrew telling Darien something, and a look of remorse overcame Darien's general happiness. "Tomorrow?" Andrew continued as Darien listened. Serena didn't like the way this was heading as Darien moved her and got up. He went off somewhere to talk privately to Andrew. Serena turned off the television. She went into the kitchen with her mother and father who were loading the dishwasher. She heard Darien's voice in rage, but then he quieted down again.

"Who's on the phone?" her mother asked.

"A friend of ours," she told Ilene. Darien walked into the kitchen and looked at Serena.

"I'm leaving for a business meeting tomorrow. They rescheduled, unfortunately," he told her. A sad look swept over Serena's eyes, and tears pinched her blue eyes. She searched his face, but he seemed in total seriousness. "I'm sorry, but I have to get to bed, I need to catch the earliest train out of here. Serena, you can stay here with your family. I expect you back at work in a week," he left. Serena followed him.

"Darien, isn't there anything you can do?"

"No," he replied. Closing the door. Serena watched as he took out his suitcase and packed his things. "Work is work, and when I am needed, I have to go," he turned to her. "I am sorry, but that's what I do," Serena left the room and fled outside without her coat. She kicked at some snow, apparently Darien didn't love her as much as he had said. She heard the front door close and Darien come crunching across the snow. "Serena, come back inside-,"

"Work, work, work!" she screamed at him.

"Serena, don't start this,"

"Start what? Apparently I have no say!"

"Serena, I need to go! I had this obligation to fulfill even before I came to your parents!" he shouted. "I can't just drop what I have worked for and stay here. I am a business man, and there are unexpected meetings and awkward phone calls,"

"But couldn't someone else go?"

"You would have me take away someone else's vacation time unexpectedly? They thought I would take care of the meeting, and that is what I intend to do," he explained. Serena was quiet as she shivered. "The higher ups wanted me to bring you, but I said to Andrew that I couldn't do that, and I could handle it myself," he told her. "I realize now how important this is to you, and therefore you can come back in week," he turned to walk back inside. Serena quickly followed after him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Darien didn't respond as he walked upstairs. She walked into the empty kitchen, her parents had moved into the living room. She munched on some cookies and poured some milk. They tasted stale, even though they were only baked two days ago.

6 Days Later 

Darien burst into his apartment and sat down his bag. His head was throbbing from all the arguing and things they had done at the meeting. He had done what he needed to do, but something itched at him. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a shot of vodka, and drank it. He went to his briefcase and opened it to the picture of he and Serena by the Christmas tree. He looked at her face. She was happy, and he missed her. He guessed that this was real love. He put the picture on his coffee table and turned on the television. She had never even said good-bye to him. He was asleep when she came up to bed, and she was asleep when he left. He had said thank-you to Ilene, who said he could come back anytime he wanted. A knock at his door startled him; it was almost eleven thirty. He opened it, and there stood and angel.

"Andrew said you would be home at eleven thirty, he was right," Serena smiled.

"Aren't you suppose to be with your parents?"

"Am I? Do you want me to leave," she motioned.

"No!" he shouted grabbing her and pulling her into his apartment. "Today's new years eve," he told her. "I make a resolution that I will try to be less of a…workaholic," he told her.

"Resolutions like that need to be rewarded," she said playfully. "Where were we Christmas Eve?" she whispered.

"Something like this," he said kissing her.


End file.
